Shiro YokiOotori
by Yami Yugi Alexander the 4th
Summary: Shiro Yoki was an average Japanese teenager, going to high school, getting good grades, working at a high class restaurant. Until a sudden accident lands her with her rich Uncle she never knew she had. She strikes a deal with her Uncle.
1. Chapter 1

**Shiro Ootori**

Shiro Yoki was an average Japanese teenager, going to high school, getting good grades, working at a high class restaurant. Until a sudden accident lands her with her rich Uncle she never knew she had. She strikes a deal with her Uncle.

* * *

**Tokyo, Japan**

In a buzzing law firm a 15 year-old girl sat alone in one of the chairs in the lobby. Her black hair tied back in a bun; her eyes looked around her as her pale hands fidgeted in her lap. Her black, long sleeved, button up blouse a black skirt that fell to her ankles showed off a 1 inch sandal on her delicate looking feet.

"Yoki, Shiro."

The girl turned around quickly at the sound of her name, expecting to see her uncle, only to see a middle aged man, who was obviously a chauffeur bow at the waist to her.

"Ah? Who are you? Where's my Uncle?" Shiro asked unsurely, slight panic in her voice as she stood her the chair.

"My name is Toyuama and I am here to take you to the Ootori estate." The man said as he straitened as Shiro looked at him confused.

"Estate?" She asked, frowning as she lowered her head in despair, but gave a short nod.

"Please follow me to the Limo, Your bags have already been sent to your Room in the Ootori Estate."

The man said, Shiro following him to the spotless, black limo that sat outside.

**Ootori Estate, Mr. Ootori's Office.**

The head of the Ootori family, Yoshio Ootori, had called his third son, Kyoya Ootori, to his office. As expected of the third son, Kyoya came at his father's call quickly.

Much like the rest of the house, Mr. Ootori's office was modern with black white and gray being the dominate colors.

Mr. Ootori, dressed in the finest suit, sitting behind his desk, looking over some files that were in a manila folder. As his son Kyoya, stood before his father still dressed in his Ouran high school uniform.

"Kyoya I have something important for you to do." Mr. Ootori addressed his son, the light causing a glare on the older Ootori's glasses, hiding his eyes. Kyoya listened to his father intensively, a glare on his own glasses hiding his eyes. Ready for any challenge his father asked of him.

"I want you to keep an eye on Miss Yoki."

Kyoya raised an eye at his father's words. He had never heard the name Yoki before as he searched thu his memory for the name, he was sure that no one at Ouran had that surname.

"Father, if I may ask, who is this Miss Yoki?" He asked, feeling as if he was being set up for something, but his father just set down the manila folder, showing a few documents and a photo of 3 smiling people.

"She is the only daughter of Malcolm Ootori and Jewel Yoki." Mr. Ootori said, but Kyoya thought he could hear a bit of venom spit of at the names. He raised both his eyebrows, shocked as his father's words registered.

"Malcolm Ootori?" Kyoya asked, shocked and surprised. He had always thought his father was an only child. A deep frown was set on Mr. Ootori face as he laced his fingers together on the desk, but what surprised Kyoya most was the slight shaking of his father's hands.

"Yes, Malcolm Ootori, my younger brother."

Kyoya went into shock for a few seconds before he went back to his calm frame of mind as he asked his next question. "Why? He cut ties with our family many years ago." Mr. Ootori frowned.

"True. However, he and his family were in a car crash and suffered severe 3rd degree burns and smoke inhalation. Malcolm and Mrs. Yoki didn't make it..." He closed the manila folder. "Leaving their daughter with us" Mr. Ootori said distastefully, as a knock came from the door.

"Come in." Mr. Ootori called as the door opened and in stepped the subject of the matter.

"Miss Shiro Yoki." He said her name plainly, the girl just bowed shortly to him before speaking.

"Yes, I am Shiro Yoki. It's nice to meet you Mr. Ootori." The girl said formally, as if she wasn't family.

Kyoya took in her appearance.

She was rather tall for the average Japanese girl, she had black hair that was in a neat bun with two chopsticks made of cherry wood engraved in gold on one end in her hair. She wore a black button up blouse that had the sleeves folded back above her elbows, a small glance of white from the bandages peaking out. A long black skirt ruffled at the bottom hugged her hips and thighs, stopping at her ankles as a pair of black 1 inch high heels adorned her pale feet.

She the perfect example of traditional Japanese beauty so this made Kyoya wonder as a glare hid his eyes once more.

'_What is father planning?'_

Mr. Ootori nodded to her, trying not to look at her as Kyoya and Shiro noticed.

Kyoya looked down at one of the few pictures his father always had on his desk. Since it was tilted towards Mr. Ootori, there was a slight tint on the glass in front of the picture, but it was still visible.

It was a picture of his father and another young man. That must've been taken right after the younger looking one had graduated high school, or around that time. His father looked much... happier back then, but Kyoya's eyes were fixed on the other young man.

He was clearly younger, but he and his father looked about the same height. The younger male had his arm casually around his shoulders, and they were both smiling jovially. They looked like two goofy siblings who'd been told by their parents to smile for a picture. Kyoya had never seen his father look so happy, let alone smile so genuinely. The younger male had the same jet black hair that was an Ootori family trait.

Kyoya looked up to confirm a visual resemblance with Shiro and the younger male in the picture and there was definitely a match. Except for the fact that she as serious as his father always was, she could pass for being another of Kyoya's siblings.

That resemblance meant that the younger man in the picture with his father must have been Malcolm Ootori and Shiro's father. The fact had barely registered to Kyoya when his gave him a stern look, telling him that he was dismissed.

"Kyoya." Just that one word made Kyoya snap out of his thoughts. He quickly regained his composure and gave a slight, barely visible nod. He knew that his father didn't want him there for the conversation that was about to take place.

Shiro stepped a little farther into the room and out of the way of the door as Kyoya made his exit. Once he had left, she turned her gaze back to who she assumed was his father, and her Uncle. He looked lost in thought for a moment, but he snapped out of it before Shiro could say anything. He gestured for her to sit down in a chair across from him and she did so, placing the manila folder into his desk.

He looked at her intently for a moment before saying, "Miss. Yoki, you are expected to start at Ouran Academy in class 1-A starting Monday. A maid will show you to your room; a butler has already brought your suitcase upstairs, so you may go." He looked down at some other papers and went back to his work.

Shiro rose and left the room, but she was still a little shocked and confused. She went to look around for someone who worked in mansion or really and anyone she came across in this huge place. She scowled slightly as she undid her hair as carefully as possible and thought over his words.

'_**A**__ maid. __**A**__butler.' _It had implied that there was more than one maid and butler.

She'd heard stories about what happened to people's minds when they suddenly got a chance at the life of the rich.

'_No way am I going to be like one of those snobby, spoiled, rich girls.' _She thought as she ran a hand through her hair in relief, one of her mother's friends had done the bun for her and it was giving her a headache.

Now that it was free to fall down over her shoulders and past her bottom. People would be able to see the natural streaks of red in her hair. She loved being able to tell them it wasn't dyed either. That was always a question that came to everyone's mind when they saw them. She looked mostly, just like her dad, but she had gotten the random red streaks from her mom. Her dad's hair had been jet black and her mom's was a bright crimson.

Also like her mother, her eyes were also crimson, Shiro's favorite color, and the only thing she had inherited purely from her mother.

She spotted a middle-aged woman, dressed in a black and white maid uniform, quickly making her way over to her before she stopped a few steps away from her and bowed.

"Ootori-san. All your things have been put away upstairs; would you like me to show you to your room?" The maid asked as she straitened, but never looked Shiro in the eye. Which slightly irritated Shiro along with being called Ootori-san.

'_I wish I could find my room on my own, but...'_

She thought as she looked around her, but the massive size of the place intimidated her usually good sense of direction.

'_I would probably just get lost in this giant maze.'_

"Can you show me to my room please?" She asked the maid, who bowed before taking her to her room. So she let the maid lead her upstairs and threw several hallways till they got to her bedroom.

'_This place is huge! There was no possible way they could use __**every**__ room in this building.'_

She thought as she looked around her room. It was defiantly much larger than her old room, even bigger then her old home used to be, and Shiro didn't like having all the unnecessary space that would never was and never would be used.

Looking around, the floor was a cold gray color, just like the rest of the floors. She noticed a gray couch and arm chair around a glass coffee table, and a big plasma screen TV that she had only seen in big electronic stores, a gray metal desk with a black office chair pushed under it, and some nearly empty book shelves, which had only what she assumed were her school books. The high windows letting in the sun light made Shiro felt like she had gone color blind.

The she spotted a small clear star case going up to some sort of loft. She made her way up the stairs to see a massive bed that was probably bigger then a king, draped in a black confuter and white sheets, with fluffy looking pillows at the head, then two gray doors. One was a white tiled bathroom and the other was a closet with only some hangers and compartments at the bottom.

She sat on the edge of her new oversized bed, and at the corner of her eye and saw her big crimson red suitcase, it looked smaller and out of place in her new room but it was the only splash of color in the whole room, possibly even the whole house.

"'_Sigh'_ Well. I better unpack."

She said as she went to put all her clothes and belongings she had away, it didn't even come close to filling up even half the space in her closet and shelves in her new room. Shiro frowned at the massive room, at the maid who wasn't there anymore, at her Uncle, at the whole stupid mansion.

"Why couldn't I just stay with Nina, or Roger?" Shiro asked a photo of her parents when they were young. Her parents had plenty of friends, and they would have loved her as if she'd been their own. It was only in her parents will that she would live with her uncle, Yoshio Ootori, if anything were to happen to them.

"Why here, with them? I don't belong here." She said as the she came to the full impact of what was happening.

She was still healing form the physical pain of the burn marks she had gotten in the car crash, and the emotional pain from both her parents deaths. Now she had to realize that this was where she was supposed to consider home from now on.

"Dad. I can see why you ran away from this place. It feels like a prison."

She said before getting ready for bed, crawling into her new bed unsurely before she curled up under the sheets and started to cry herself to sleep silently.

**Morning**

"Agh. Where am I?" Shiro asked as she looked around the unfamiliar room, blinking tiredly. Her eyes were slightly puffy and pink from crying.

"This doesn't look like Europe, it looks like..."

'_Japan!'_

That was when it all came back to her. She grasped her heart with both her hands in a panic, and started to breathe in short harsh breaths for several minutes before she could calm herself, and a frown found its way to her face.

Glancing at a digital clock, she quickly untangled herself from the blankets and went to get ready for her first day as an Ootori.

**Later, Shiro's POV**

"Agh. Finaly."

I said to myself as I had found the kitchen without asking a maid for directions, sometimes asking people for help made me feel like such an invalid, but it's not like there weren't any maids to ask. This place was crawling with them so it made sense that the kitchen would be to.

There was a small crowd in here along with some chiefs in white. One of them noticed me turned to me. "The dining room is just through that door. Breakfast will be done in a few minutes."

She told me, giving a polite smile that was purely professional, I grimaced at that.

'_I can take care of myself. I don't need any one serve me breakfast. Give me simple cold cereal any day.'_

I thought, an idea coming to my mind that probably wouldn't work, but I can give it a shot.

"Excuse me," I call to the maid that had who'd spoken to me before. "The Ootoris don't happen to have any cereal lying around here, would they?"

I asked, I highly doubted it, seeing as they never show rich people eating something as quick and easy as cereal. Not when they have personal chiefs at their beck and call, why would they chose something so simple and common over something grand and exotic.

Much to my surprise the maid gave a nod.

"Yes, for when Master Yoshio is in a great hurry. One of us will bring it up to his room." She pointed towards one of the cabinets. "But we always make sure something else is brought up to him as well."

I went over to the cabinets, getting strange and shocked looks from the staff that was in the kitchen as I retrieved a bowl, a spoon, the milk then the box of blueberry frosted mini wheats, which was luckily, my favorite cereal. Then I sat at a small table off to the side were a few maids sat and started serving myself.

The maid that had shown me where the cereal was had turned pail. She looked like she had just witness a horrible murder.

"Young Sir! What are you doing! We really will not be that long! Please, it won't be much of a wait!."

'_Sir?'_

I thought confused as I chewed some of the blueberry frosted wheats. My hair is pretty long for a girl but I have to admit that I am pretty much flat chested, dressed in some baggy pants and a red t-shirt, but Sir? Really?

"It's fine. I like doing these things for myself. I know how." Maybe it was rude to put down my cousins and uncle by adding that last part, but it felt like they were looking down on me, like a lesser being.

**End Shiro's POV**

Unknowingly, Shiro gripped the spoon tighter in her hand. She had liked to do things herself ever since she could grasp things without dropping them.

"But that's the maid's table! It's so small and the dining room table is meant for Ootori family members! You should be out there. Your uncle and cousins will be looking for you." The maid looked unnecessarily worried. Shiro rolled her eyes a she ate her cereal. She highly doubted her uncle would really care, and she didn't know anything about her cousins, so she was sure they didn't know about her.

"It's more comfortable here." Shiro simply stated, trying not to seem like a spoiled brat. She wasn't going to let them kick her out and the maid was in no position to do so. These seemed to be the maid's thoughts as she turned back to her work, throwing worried glances at Shiro as she ate.

Once she was finished Shiro made a point of washing out her dish and spoon before replacing them where she had found them. Even if the maid would take it out and redo them as soon as she left, Shiro had already done a thorough job of it but it felt good just to have done it herself.

Retracing her steps, Shiro had no trouble finding her room this time but as she walked in, she couldn't help but notice that something was different about her room. The spotless carpet seemed even cleaner now, if at all possible. When she looked at her shelves, everything looked a bit straighter and... organized?

Her eyes narrowed to a glare. Someone had messed with her stuff and thrown off the vibe that Shiro tried to give her room a more, lived in feel. After all, she had no valuables in her room, not that they would come close in price to what was in the rest of the mansion.

A sound from up stairs alerted her to the intruders position. Quickl, Shiro turned towards the closet and saw to her horror that someone was in there, organizing her clothes. Before she could fully realize that it was a maid and that she shouldn't overreact over a person doing what they were paid to do. It was to be expected of anyone who liked to keep people out of their domain, so... she let out a loud yelled.

The maid whirled around, looking like a deer that had just been cornered by a pack of wolves, was quavering under Shiro's glare.

"WHAT DO YOU THING YOU'ER DOING?" She shouted at the maid, her temper boiling.

"Young Master, I was just-" the terrified maid couldn't finish her explanation before Shiro interrupted.

"I didn't give you permission to be in here. As of now, this happens to be MY ROOM!" Shiro yelled, terrifying the maid to near tears.

"Please Young-" The maid tried to plead before Shiro slammed her fist into the nearby wall.

"GET OUT!"

The maid quickly sprinted out of her room and as Shiro slammed the door right after her. She took this moment to calm down and take slow, deep, breaths. So she went back to disorganizing some her books in what she felt was their right place, alone with her clothes, affectively calming her down.

She soon opened her door and headed towards to where her uncle's office was hopefully located. As she went her mind was going a million miles an hour, a plan was forming inside her mind.

Rich was a way of life, and she wanted nothing to do with it.

Without knocking, she flung Mr. Ootroi's office door open, swiftly entering before slamming it shut again.

Mr.s Ootori's head snapped up at the noise, as he looked up at her in surprise, before he schooled his featured to look calm again, with slight irritation.

"Mr. Ootori, how would you like to make a deal?" She asked him, giving him a fake smile that further provide that she was indeed an Ootori.

* * *

A re-write of my old story, with help from **duckiy lover 151**.

Happily Holidays!


	2. Chapter 2

**Shiro YokiOotori, Chapter 2**

Shiro Yoki was an average Japanese teenager, going to high school, getting good grades, working at a high class restaurant. Until a sudden accident lands her with her rich Uncle she never knew she had. She strikes a deal with her Uncle.

* * *

Mr. Ootori had to admit that he was a bit impressed with his niece as she carefully looked thru the contract his lawyer had drawn up for them. Looking at her, he couldn't help but see himself and his brother in her.

She kept her hair extremely long, like Malcolm's was when Mr. Ootori last saw him. It fell over her shoulders and frames her face which was a ghostly image of his younger days. The only things significantly different was her crimson red eyes, the crimson red streaks in her hair, which he believed to be a trait from her mother. There was no drought in his mind that this child was an Ootori, even if she didn't except it.

Shiro looked up at Mr. Ootori with a slight glare, as she set down the contract on his desk.

"So, is everything agreed?"

He asked her, as she crossed her arms over her chest and took a stance, making Mr. Ootori almost gave into a smirk at the mini version of his brother as she narrowed her eyes as him.

"Yes, but your son, Kyoya, is also a liability since he saw me at our _**first**_ meeting."

Shiro hissed, as a knock came from the door.

"Come in, Kyoya." Mr. Ootori called, as the door opened and Kyoya stepped into his father's office. First his eyes widen slightly in surprise as seeing Shiro, he hadn't seen her at breakfast and concluded that she was still asleep, not in his father's office. "You wished to see me for something, father?"Kyoya asked as he came into the room to stand beside his cousin, a glare of light reflecting off of his glasses, hiding his eyes. "Yes. This concerns as deal between Shiro and myself." A glare hit Mr. Ootori's glasses as Kyoya glanced at his cousin, who started back at him. Kyoya was a bit unnerved with the unnatural looking color of his cousin's eyes before looking back at his father.

"Since you will both be attending the same school. Shiro thought that you should be aware of it and your part in it." Kyoya, seemed to a bit stunned before he pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Really? And what exactly is my role?" Kyoya asked his father, but it was Shiro that answered him, with a smirk on her face.

**Fast Forward, Monday Moring, 5:20 AM**

Shiro slipped her index finger under the white collar of her uniform, and adjusting the tie around her neck as she looked at herself in the full body mirror in her bathroom.

"Perfect." Shiro smiled at her image as she left the bathroom, then picked up her old school bag and left to go to the kitchen where the staff was busy making breakfast. One maid looked at Shiro and sighed, shaking her head.

"Master Shiro, you really need to learn to eat at the family table." She slightly scolded, like she has done since Shiro arrived, a slight smile on her face. "I don't think so Clarie-chan." Shiro said, as she turned on one a burner to one of the stoves that the chiefs were not using to cook. With a flick of her wrist she placed a pan over the low flames, after filling a pan with some milk from the carton that a chief had passed her. She then grabbed two slices of bread and stuck them in the toaster. Shiro then grabbed two packets of blueberry oatmeal, a bowl, and a spoon setting them aside her work space. Everyone was just doing their duties as they didn't give much mind to Shiro as she made her own breakfast, buttering the warm toast, and carefully pouring hot milk into the bowl of oatmeal. She sat at her usual place at the maids' table were a few maids were already conversing.

"Oh! Master Shiro. Aren't you excited? It's your first day at Ouran Academy." Asked a maid sitting across from Shiro, a smile on her face as she dreamily looked at the independent Ootori.

"No. I'm dreading it." She told them, finishing up her breakfast before washing her dishes and grabbing her lunch she had made last night from the massive refrigerator. Wanting to get to scope out the school and get a _'feel'_ for the environment that she would be in for the next few years.

"Please wait, Master Shiro!" A man in a black suit called to her. She stopped in the foyer and looked at him in slight confusion.

"What for Aijima-san?" She asked as the man bowed his head respectfully to her.

"I'm afraid you'll have to wait until Master Kyoya is awake and ready to depart to school with you." He said, sounding a bit shameful as Shiro rolled her eyes as she looked at the clock in the foyer.

"It's already 6:30? When does he usually get up?" She asked but he remained silent for a few more minutes.

"I'm not waiting for him to get up." Shiro said, slightly annoyed as she turned her back to him and left the Ootori mansion, preferring to walk to Ouran.

**Later, Ouran**

'_I can't believe there could be this much pink in one place.' _Shrio thought as she walked through the halls of Ouran's High school division, trying to get a feel for where she was going. She had seen the many Libraries, pools and classroom the school had just for the high school division. Then there were the gyms, the gardens, and the dojos that existed around the campus that annoyed her as well. _'These rich people have nothing better to do then to flaunt their cash. I should have known I couldn't rely on my lazy cousin to help me with much.'_

She was thinking as she spotted a student in the blue blazer and black slacks. Shiro raised an eye brow as the student passed her without looking up from the book in front of them. An scheming smirk came onto Shiro's lips._ 'Time to make a new friend.'_

"Excuse me, Miss."

Shiro called out to the student in drag, as the student seemed to freeze before turning around quickly to look at her with wide brown eyes.

"Ah? Wait! How did you know I was a girl?" the girl asked as she looked slightly up at Shiro, who blinked in confusion.

"What? It's plain and simple if you know what to look for." Shiro's eyes went to the girl's neck then down at the girl's her fingers. "The Rich aren't used to transgender's so that's probably how you got away with wearing the male uniform." Shrio stated with a shrug as she looked down at the short, brown haired girl, who gave her a slight smile. "Yeah. I guess that's true. My name is Fujiokra, Haruhi, from class 1-A. What's yours?" Haruhi asked as she held out at hand to Shiro. She smiled in return and grasped the smaller girl's hand before moving it up and down in a handshake.

"Ootori, Shiro. A new student in class 1-A." Shiro flinched a little at her new name as Haruhi froze stiff all of a sudden; looking wide eyed and filled horror at the person in front of her. Haruhi had just taken the time to really look at Shiro, long black hair that was pulled back into a low ponytail, unnatural crimson red eyes that seemed to have an eerie, almost evil looking glow to them, slender fingers, delicate looking pale skin, and pink lips that held a slight frown. Dressed in the same blue blazer and black slacks as she was, nothing was out of place on Shiro's Uniform.

"Are you related to Ootori, Kyoya, by any chance?" She asked, fearfully. She couldn't deal with one Ootori, so another was just out of the question. Shiro was genuinely confused as the girl paled before her.

"Yes. Why? You look pretty scared." Shiro asked, truly confused about the crossdresser's reaction to her lazy cousin's name.

**Ootori Mansion**

Kyoya sneezed all of a sudden as his eyes narrowed. He looked over at one of his trusted bodyguards. "Tachibana , where is Shiro? It's time we left for school." He asked as a glare from his glasses hid his eyes, slightly annoyed with his cousin's actions. Not to mention the lack of sleep he had gotten from arranging the last few details for the Host Club's theme for today.

"Master Kyoya. Master Shiro left for school, on foot, about an hour ago." Tachibana said cautiously as Kyoya narrowed his eyes at him. "What?" Kyoya asked, his bodyguards could feel the dark aura radiating off their charge, as he swiftly marched out of the mansion and took the limo to school.

**Later, Classroom 1-A**

"Yeah. The Yakama market has 5 pounds of meat about 10 cents cheaper. It's about a mile and a half from the one you go to, but I think it's worth it."

Shiro told Haruhi as she wrote down some of the information in a spare notebook. They both sat down, Haruhi in her desk as Shiro sat in one of the twin's desk until they arrived. Shiro was just letting Haruhi in on some way to save money on her small grocery budget.

The few students that had arrived were busy conversing with their own group of friends, with the girls in the yellow buttercup dresses snuck glances at the two crossdressers, some had pink blushes on their cheeks as the two interacted with each other.

"Thanks for that. I was looking for a few more ways to reduce my food budget." Haruhi said, looking up from her notes at Shiro with small sparkles in her eyes, all her fears about the stimulatory between Shiro and Kyoya having faded, until Shiro spoke. "No problem. I just might need your help one day." That's when the fear came back.

"_Hey, Haruhi?"_

Shiro and Haruhi looked at the two red haired twins, eyeing Shiro with suspicious eyes, mirroring each other as they put a hand on their hip.

"Who's..." "This guy?" They asked, both pointing at Shiro, who was slightly glaring at the twins for their rudeness before standing up.

"I guess class will be starting soon. I'll talk to you later Fujioka-san." Shiro calmly said as she grabbed her bag and walked away from them, the twins looked at each other confused then at Haruhi before the bell rang, signaling the start of class. The students took their seats, as Shiro stood at the front with her hands in her pockets as the teacher came in. He took one look at Shiro and smiled before he walked up next to her.

"All right class, as you can see. We have a new student joining us today. Please introduce yourself young man." He said cheerfully as the class stared at Shiro, some girls started whispering about how handsome the new student looked; as the boys wondered which family he had come from. The twins both wondered why he looked so familiar to them, and why Haruhi was talking to him.

Shiro smirked as he took her hands out of her pockets to introduce himself to the class.

"My name is Ootori, Shiro, and I will be your classmate from now on." He bowed slightly at his waist, getting many girls' blush to redden, many boys eyes widen in shock and interest. While the twins froze in shock and fear as Shiro straitened, with a fake smile in place. "Please treat me kindly."

* * *

That's all I could think of for this chapter, sorry it's so short. Chapter 16 of my Four Gods story will be up later and maybe the long awaited next chapter for my biggest D. N. Angel story.

If anyone would like to help me work out some ideas in my head please PM me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Shiro YokiOotori Chapter 3**

Shiro Yoki was an average Japanese teenager, going to high school, getting good grades, working at a high class restaurant. Until a sudden accident lands her with her rich Uncle she never knew she had. She strikes a deal with her Uncle.

Speical note: I will refure to Shiro as Male when she is acting as an Ootori and Female when she lets it go.

* * *

"Welcome to class 1-A, Mr. Ootori. Now would anyone like to ask any questions?" The teacher asked as some boys and nearly all the girls raised their hands, with hearts in their eyes. The teacher picks a boy near the front.

"Are those red streaks in your hair natural?" He asked as evey one's attention moved to the crimson red streaks in his jet black hair. Shiro restrained himself from rolling his eyes, and gave a polite smile.

"Yes they are."

He simply stated, some of the girl's squealed and blushed. The teacher nodded and a girl asked the next question.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Another girl asked her and many other girls looking hopeful.

"No, I'm single." Shiro said reluctantly, feeling slightly worried as the girls' eyes were targeting him.

"What's your favorite subject?" A male student asked, one of the two red heads sitting next to Haruhi.

"Mathematics." Shiro told him, as the red head exchanged creped out looks with his brother and Haruhi. Then the other red head asked Shiro a question.

"Do you get along with your brothers?"

Shiro stayed silent at the question, raising an eye brow in confusion, some of the girls started to feel faint and fanned themselves.

"No more questions please. Shiro you may take a seat." The teacher told Shiro, getting the impression that the new student didn't get along with his _'brothers'_. Shiro calmly walked to the only empty desk as the teacher began class.

_**A Few Minutes Later**_

Shiro stared unblinkingly at his notebook as he listened to the whispered conversations of his classmates. Most whispers were about his parentage, how his mother was Mr. Ootori's Mistress who had died from a car wreck/alcohol/suicide/assassin. Even whispers that he was Kyoya's long lost little brother. He quickly tuned them all out, not bothering to correct any of them if they wouldn't just come out and ask him.

Writing down some notes inside the black notebook, next to crimson being his favorite color, black was a close second, and purple a solid third.

"Hey, Ootori-san." One of the red head twins, who was sitting besides Shiro, who had the seat closest to the window, called to him in a whisper. However, Shiro was not used to his new surname and tuned him out.

"Oi! Ootori-san." The twin called more aggressively, narrowing his eyes at Shiro who just glanced at him, making him freeze as he could see the annoyed look Shiro was giving him made him think of the Shadow King.

"What is it?" Shiro asked as he quickly and cleanly made his notes."Will you join us for lunch in the cafeteria? Your Nii-san will be sitting with us to." The red head asked as he glanced at Shiro, who narrowed his eyes just a bit.

'_Nii-san? I don't look a thing like Kyoya.'_

"No thank you. I have somewhere else to be." Shiro told him in a low tone that no one but the red head could hear. He didn't see the surprised look on the red head's face as he went back to writing in his notebook.

_**Lunch Time**_

Shiro walked down the halls of Ouran, all the girl's he passed whispered to their friends and collectively giggled, giving him glances as he passed. When a male student asked him if he was lost, Shiro politely told them he was heading somewhere else for lunch.

Soon the halls became devoid of students and adults, Shiro stopped in front of the doors to the place he was looking for. Without knocking, Shiro opened the door enough for his slim body to slip threw and closed the door quietly.

"Huh?" Hikaru asked as he poked his head from around the corner and soon his brother joined him.

"Where is he?" Kaoru asked as he eyed the only door that was down the pink hall way the Ootori had disappeared in.

"_The Dean's Office?" _Twins asked each other, looking confused as they looked at each other.

_**Dean's Office**_

"I'm sorry I couldn't greet you this morning and you had to come to my office during your lunch hour." Dean Suoh, Yuzuru, apologized to Shiro as she sat down in one of the chair's opposite on his desk, setting her school bag on the floor.

"It's not a problem Mr. Suoh. I have a few matters to speak with you about in person." Shiro said in her normal voice, a smirk playing on her lips.

"My uncle didn't know about my connection to you so I'm going to use that to my advantage. If you don't mind." Shiro asked as Mr. Suoh just smiled looking at Shiro in the male uniform of Ouran's high school division.

"Yes, it's fine. You look so cute in that uniform. I bet a lot of girls have been fawning over you haven't they?" Mr. Suoh asked, gushing as Shiro gave him a look that confirmed it, and said that she didn't like it one bit.

"Ha ha ha. That just proves how great an '_actor' _you are." He laughed as Shiro rolled her eyes before extracting a small blue book with the Ouran crest on it from the blazer's inner pocket.

"I need to talk to you about some of the rules in the student handbook. I need your permission for something's and for you to _keep a lid on it._" Shrio growled out as she glared at the laughing man as he knew what she was talking about.

"Yes, Yes. You have permission to keep your job at _La Vida_ _Amore. _It would be a shame to lose some one as valuable and talented as you among the staff!" Mr. Suoh exclaimed, as Shiro took out her bento and a man dressed as a chef came in with a cart, a sliver covered tray, a white tea cup and matching tea pot sitting on top. The man set it on Mr. Souh's desk and left the two alone. Mr. Suoh wantingly eyed Shiro's bento as she opened it, reveling homemade food that looked fit for a five star restaurant.

"Shiro. Would you like to-"

"No."

Shiro shot him down before he could ask her for her bento. They picked up their utensils and ate as they talked about what Shiro needed to do to reach her goal… to become an Actress.

**After School**

Shiro walked out of the large oriental gates alone, with his bag over his shoulder. Some students passing him in their limos or walking a short distance gave him a short glance as he took a path into the city. A black limo stopped in front of him and a man that Shiro did not recognize appeared from the driver's seat.

"Master Shiro, I have been ordered by Mr. Ootori to drive you to your destination for the duration of your stay."

The stranger said, he looked to be in his early to mid twenties, with short crimson red hair making his pale skin look almost transparent, his eyes were covered with black visor sunglasses and dressed in a dark suit.

"Pass." Shiro told him, the man looked strange and he didn't trust the man, even if he really was sent by his uncle.

"What? Master Shiro! Please wait." The man called out reaching out in desperation with his jaw dropped and tears started to fall from his eyes down his cheeks.

"Shiro-chaaaaaaannnnnnnnn." The man whined softly to himself and he banged his head on the car. Shiro rolled his eyes at the man's behavior not worried that the man had called her –chan.

"I'm going to get a new phone. I'll call you when I get off work." Shiro said to, seemingly no one but the man was still, not even breathing, as Shiro walked away.

_**Later**_

"And here you go. Just like your old one _Mr. Ootori_." The phone store clerk teased as he leaded over the glass counter, displaying different models of phones.

The man looked to be in his late forties, he wore a red bandana on his head, and had a trimmed, pepper colored beard and a mustache contrasting ageist his dark skin. He wore a black t-shirt and blue jeans as he stood behind the counter bare foot.

"Shut it, Mac." Shiro glared at him as she observed her new phone.

It was like her old one, black with crimson trimmings on the exterior and when it was flipped open the lights on the key pad glowed purple along with the background on the screen that had a strange looking crimson triangle in the middle.

"Sorry to hear about you becoming rich. Must be a pain to decide what to do with all that money." The man named Mac said, as he starched his arms over his head lazily. Shiro sent him a short glare as she inputted names and numbers of certain people in to her phone.

"I'm not the one that's rich. It's just my uncle who's rich." Mac rolled his eyes as he put down his arms, a frown on his face as he looked at Shiro.

"Your Dad's brother? The Ass."

"He did take me in. I'm grateful for that."

"But not enough to change your ways?" Mac asked as Shiro smirked, making a smile come to his face.

"Well thanks for giving me a replacement, Mac. I'll talk to you later." She told him as she walked out of his cell phone shop. He weaved her goodbye, not even concerning himself with the payment for her new cell phone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Shiro YokiOotori Chapter 3**

Shiro Yoki was an average Japanese teenager, going to high school, getting good grades, working at a high class restaurant. Until a sudden accident lands her with her rich Uncle she never knew she had. She strikes a deal with her Uncle.

Special note: I will refure to Shiro as Male when she is acting as an Ootori and Female when she lets it go.

* * *

Shiro mixed in with the crowded streets and slipped down narrow alleys, but she couldn't shake the feeling... the feeling of being watched. She pulled out her phone and dialed a number, stopping in an alleyway waiting for the phone to ring.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_The taste of her cherry chap stick_

_I kissed a girl just to try it_

_Hope my boyfriend won't mind it_

The song came from behind Shiro as the phone was picked up.

"H-Hey Shiro-senpai. It's been a long time huh?" The voice on the other end asked as they came out from behind the wall. It was a girl with shoulder length; redish brown hair, with alluring honey colored eyes and peach skin. The girl looked no older than 15 wearing a pink and white sailor uniform of St. Lobelia girl's academy.

"Why are you following me. Rena-chan?" Shiro asked as she looked at the younger girl, both hanging up their phones.

"Well the others were really worried when they couldn't get you on your phone and then they heard about the accident..." Rena trailed off as Shiro's face became emotionless; it sent chills down Rena's spine.

"Well I'm fine. I'm living with my uncle and cousins from my dad's side." Rena gasped as her eyes widen in shock and disbelief. Shiro surged her shoulders and gave Rena a card with her new number written on it. Shiro left and Rena watched her go, before turning around and dashing off in the other direction to inform _'The Others'_.

_**La Vida**__**Amore**_

"Hey, Shiro! Nice to see you back!" One of the other waiters yelled as Shiro came out of the women's dressing room. Only...

Shiro looked like a handsome young waiter, black dress shoes, black slacks, a soft off white long sleeved shirt a crimson red vest with pearl buttons and black tie was the male uniform as Shiro was just finishing braiding his hair. He glanced over at the other waiter and Shiro gave him a smirk.

"It's good to be back."

Shiro muttered as he picked up the orders for a table, and walked out into the dining room, Shiro blinked as he saw who was sitting at the table.

'_This is going to be interesting.'_

He thought as he placed the orders before the customers, holding back a smirk and his tongue.

"Oto-san! I wanted to meet Shiro-kun! Where is he?" The only woman at the table asked/whined. She had jet black hair, onyx eyes and pail skin as she was dressed in royal blues. The woman pouted as she looked at her father, Mr. Ootori whose glasses caught a glare but Shiro could feel the man's eyes on him, fully aware of who was serving them.

"It's bad enough Kyoya-kun couldn't make it. I bet he and Shiro are getting along like brothers!" The woman said hopefully as Shiro resisted rolling his eyes as he set a plate before one of the other men seated at the table. There were only four of them, Mr. Ootori, the woman and two other men. Shiro could see the resemblance of the three to his uncle, who didn't say a word as the other three went ignorant of Shiro's relation to them.

"Yes, Oto-san. What kind of person is this Shiro?" One of the young men asked Mr. Ootori, his black hair short and neat, looking like a respectable businessman, taking up his utensils and eating. All the while Shiro wanted to chuckle at their obliviousness but held it in as Shiro refilled the other young man's wine glass, this one wearing glasses slimier to Mr. Ootori and Kyoya, but his were rectangular with full frame.

"That is not a matter we will discuss here." Mr. Ootori told them, they gave their father puzzling looks as Shiro left a smirk on his face. "People let alone, the wealthy, hardly ever pay attention to those serving them." Shrio muttered as he worked the rest of the night, Mr. Ootori glaring at Shiro's back.

"Oto-san? Is there something wrong with the waiter?" The young man with glasses asked his father, he had noticed the look his father was sending the young waiter; he was young, about 15, and looked a bit like a woman but the uniform confirmed that the server was male, even with the braided black hair and red high lights.

**Kyoya**

He typed furiously on his laptop, his eyes narrowed as his fingers harshly hit the keys.

_Shiro Yoki _

He tried to find some data on Shiro besides the information he had. So far he had found out Shiro's grades pre-Ouran, they were all B and C's, pretty average, participation in clubs was obvious, Drama, with a few memorable roles, as well as a part time job at _La Vida_ _Amore_, a restaurant his family and many other well known and well off families frequented. Yet Kyoya couldn't remember ever seeing Shiro before there, the faces of the wait staff a blur to him and unimportant. He had never giving them much of a thought.

Kyoya found an online Yearbook of Shiro's Middel School.

He had no problem locating his cousin and...

Kyoya stood up out of his chair, his eyes wide and his mouth open in shock at the photo he found.

"Malcolm... Ootori? " Kyoya uttered the dead man's name as he trembled at the sight.

"He... he... he looks like..." Kyoya couldn't fathom it as he looked at the photo; if he didn't know better he would say this was a trick, something the twins came up with to freak the Shadow king out. Kyoya ran it threw a program and it came back in only a few seconds.

'_This is not a doctored photo.' _Kyoya thought as the shock at seeing what Malcolm Ootori looked like a bit before his death, his heart hammered in his chest. He shut down his computer and went to go to bed. Tomorrow... Shiro would become a host.

* * *

Oh what could have started Kyoya? Does anyone know Kyoya's Siblings, I know Fumi is his sister ande one of his brothers is Akira? Akito? Something that starts with an A.

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Shiro YokiOotori Chapter 5**

Shiro Yoki was an average Japanese teenager, going to high school, getting good grades, working at a high class restaurant. Until a sudden accident lands her with her rich Uncle she never knew she had. She strikes a deal with her Uncle.

Special note: I will refure to Shiro as Male when she is acting as an Ootori and Female when she lets it go.

* * *

Shiro tossed in her sleep that night as her breathing became ragged, the sheets tangling around her as she slept. Cold sweat coating her skin as her face twisted with agony, and then a soft, pained whine escaped her lips. Some tears built up under her eyes that were screwed tight, her grip on the sheets around her struggled to pull at something that wasn't there.

It wasn't long before Shiro fell over the edge of her bed that she awoke with a start and her eyes flew wide open and she gasped greedily for air.

Shiro's eyes looked around her and she claimed a bit.

"It was just a nightmare." She softly whined, before reaching into one of the bed side tables she pulled out a match book and struck a match and lit the candle that was on top of the table. The flame calming the girl's nerves as she felt the gentle heat, getting up to sit on the edge of her bed she watched the flame burn the white candle she had obtained from one of the maids.

"Agh! I'm starting to think like them now." She muttered panicky, as she reminded herself of the maid's proper name.

'_Her name is Flay, one of the live in maids that my uncle hired about 3 years ago. She has two older brothers, 3 nieces and a nephew. She currently seeing someone and has been for the past 8 months.'_ She thought, thinking of the information that Flay had shared with her willingly. Unlike her uncle who had someone else do a strict and complete background check on her before she got the job.

Shiro stared at the flame, mesmerized as it flickered a little; a frown came on her lips as she glanced at the digital alarm clock near the candle that boldly proclaimed that it was 4 in the morning. She let her mind go back to the lit candle, one of only a few rituals she kept.

Her and her father used candles at night, ever since the power went out at their apartment during winter. Her father had candles and matches instead of the normal flashlights anyone would have in case of a black out. A sad smile came to Shiro's face as tears swelled in her eyes but didn't fall.

"I lost my Sun, now all I have are artificial lights." She muttered, shivering slightly at the cool temperature of the spacious room. She only wore a light lavender tank top and some black shorts; she curled into a ball watching the flame on top the candle.

The room was dark, and had a more lived in feel as some books were left on the first floor coffee table with some papers filled with her handwriting. Her school bag leaning on one of the arms of couch, her new cell phone resting beside her bed, a small purple glow caught her attention and she reach for it.

Opening it up Shiro let out a quite giggle as she saw she had several text messages and voice mails waiting for her.

**Later**

Shiro was brushing her hair as she watched a bit of the news, already dressed in her uniform, a frown on her face as she heard the news report.

"_Expect heavy showers today as they will last till around noon tomorrow, drivers are advised to be aware of slicks and others are advised to have a sturdy umbrella because of strong winds."_

'_That means I can't walk to school. Crap.' _She thought as a knock came from her door, glancing at the door from the news report in surprise. _'Who could that be?' _She wondered as she turned off the TV, and grabbed a black band to bind it in a low pony tail. Looking at her cell phone's clock, it was 6:03, so Shiro assumed it was Flay or Claire, two maids she had got close to during her time at the Ootori Estate.

"Yes?" Shrio asked as she opened her door and her eyes widen is surprise as the woman from the night before stood before her. Before Shrio could speak she was suddenly being squeezed in a surprisingly strong bear hug.

"Shiro! I'm so happy to finally be able to meet you!" She yelled as she hugged Shiro, and then held her at arms length to look at her, confused and then the woman pouted.

"You're a boy, that's kind of disappointing. Here I was hoping for an adorable little sister to take shopping and dress up." The woman muttered letting go of Shiro as he regained his senses.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I didn't think I know your name." Shiro pointed out as the woman smiled at him.

"Oh! How rude of me. I'm Fuyumi Shido, Kyoya's older sister." Fuyumi told him as she held out her hand for Shiro to shake and he did with a few shakes they dropped their hands. Fuyumi blinked and eyed Shrio strangely.

"Is there something wrong?" Shrio asked calmly, which seemed to have startled the older woman as her eyes widen a bit.

"No it's nothing, Come on. Everyone else wants to meet you." Fuyumi said happily as she grabbed Shrio's arm and led them to the dining room, where the rest of the Ootori's sat down for breakfast.

At first he was slightly taken back by the dining room, having always eaten in the kitchen at the Maid's table. Shrio's eyes quickly spotted her uncle at the head of the long dining table that could fit about two dozen people but would only be seating 1/4 of that amount this morning.

To her uncle's right sat what she guess was the oldest, his name escaping her memory, as well as the second male, both analyzed Shrio for his worth quickly before giving him cold looks. Kyoya sat at his father's left only two seats separated him from his father. Shiro had a feeling that that was reserved for the late comers.

"So this is Shiro?" The eldest said coolly, a sprinkle of confusion in his voice as Fuyumi let go of Shiro's arm and took the seat to the left of her father, so that left him to either sit beyond Kyoya and the 2nd oldest, or sit in between Kyoya and Fuyumi or just leave and continue his ritual of eating at the maids table in the kitchen. Shiro took the second option and sat in between the two cousins he knew the names of, to avoid any repercussions and also spoke shortly to his oldest cousin.

"Good Moring. It's nice to finally meet all of you." Shiro said politely as he was under the gaze of the two oldest and his uncle, just waiting for a flaw to appear in Shiro's act.

"Yuuichi. Akito. This is your cousin Shiro who will be part of our family from now on." Mr. Ootori said, having not to say much more to his two eldest as he gazed at Shiro, who didn't seem to be cracking under the gaze of his two oldest.

"Shrio. This is Yuuichi, my oldest who works for me in the hospital." Mr. Ootori briefly explained as the two gave each other a brief nod and then his eyes glanced at his second oldest son who frowned slightly at Shrio who gave him a cool look that only and Ootori could accomplish.

"And this is Akito. My second oldest, an undergraduate in medical school." Mr. Ootori said as Akito and Shiro stared each other down until Fuyumi interrupted.

"It's so good to have the whole family together for breakfast. It's been years since we were all together like this Shrio-kun!" Fuyumi proclaimed happily, trying to dispel the tension that had built up. A smile on Fuyumi's face made Shrio want to smile as well, but resisted as Yuuichi and Akito watched him... or rather... _her_.

Quickly, breakfast was served to them, the maid Claire, served Shiro exclusively which escaped the notice of the others but not his. Giving the maid a grateful look before she took the dishes away as the two eldest brothers left shortly after their short meeting with their new family member, followed by their father which greatly relived Shiro. Until it was time to go to school with his cousin Kyoya.

"Let's go. I have a club meeting before class and you don't seem to mind being early." Kyoya said coolly as one of his personnel followed him out of the dining room. Shrio rolled his eyes behind his cousin's back as he followed; along with the body guard he was assigned.

"Master Shiro, I am Axle Uchiha, I be your body guard from this moment forth. If you ever need anything please ask me." The man from yesterday said sternly, but Shiro knew the man and was smirking on the inside as he gave the man a nod.

**Later**

Shrio said nothing to his cousin, as Kyoya was typing on his laptop, while Shrio was answering the calls he had received the night before with text messages.

Kyoya occasionally looked up to gaze at Shiro questionably before going back to his work, it was so quite that only the two boys typing and the roar of the motor was heard loudly threw the space until they reached the school. The car stopping under a covered drive of the school that was built for such occasions.

Kyoya got out first and waited a moment for his younger cousin who gracefully got out and nearly ran into his back. Shiro was only a few inches shorter than him but Shiro raised an eye brow at Kyoya, with a slight tilt to his head to the left, not focusing on his older cousin.

"Something wrong?" He asked and Kyoya stared down at Shiro and into his crimson eyes that were void of emotion and unfocused, which surprised Kyoya a bit. He just pushed up his glasses as he looked slightly down at the crossdresser.

"It's nothing." Kyoya said as Shrio took it as a queue to leave so he left, but in a different direction than his classroom.

"I'll see you at home then." Shiro responded, his voice sounding a bit higher but it wasn't noticeable even to Kyoya. His glasses caught a glare as he watched his younger cousin's back. Some strange feeling was welling up inside of him the longer he thought of what he had learned last night.

"Master Kyoya?" One of Kyoya's body guards called to him in slight worry as he also notice Shiro's behavior. It was as if Shiro didn't want to look at Kyoya for some reason nor be around him.

* * *

Thus the plot thickens. A Virtual Brownie to anyone who get's it.


End file.
